An Aphrodisiac with Mild Alcohol Content
by mileouttahell
Summary: Tai eats some berries that he really shouldn't have...(Taiora with a side of Koumi). It's a romace with a touch of humor. For any appropriate contests going on currently. Yes, I am a lazy bum. *laughs*


Title: A Strong Aphrodisiac with Minor Alcoholic Content

Author: Lucia

Rating: R

Pairing: Taiora, minor Koumi

Summary: Tai eats some berries that have interesting effects.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I owned Digimon I would probably do something to scare the little kids. Most likely have

Taichi and...oh, wait, I'm writing a Taiora fic. Never mind.

Notes: My first Taiora, be nice. ^_^ I got part of the idea from a dream, and part from a GW fanfic...kudos to the author.

"Dammit, Tai! Get off me!" Sora shrieked, trying to push Tai off of her. "You wouldn't be doing this if you hadn't had those

berries...would you?"

Tai stopped kissing Sora's neck for a moment to consider. "Mmmm...probably not."

Sora felt tears well up in her eyes. He didn't love her. Of course he didn't love her...!

"You jerk!" she said, pushing him away. "I didn't think so. Don't use me like a toy, Tai." She stomped off in a huff, trying not to

cry, but sniffling to herself.

"Sora..." Mimi said. "Sora-chan, please talk to me."

Sora ignored her, continuing to sit curled up, sobbing into her jeans.

"Sora, this isn't good for you!" Mimi said. "I mean...he obviously wants you- what's the problem?"

"He said that he wouldn't be kissing me if he wasn't delirious! The only reason he was was because of those berries."

"I think that he meant he'd be too scared to kiss you, not that he doesn't want to. I mean, I wouldn't kiss Matt even if I was

under the spell of some berries...but I might kiss Izzy!" she giggled.

"For all I know he thought I was...was...Matt!"

Mimi laughed. "I doubt it. He said your name. Besides, Izzy said they were ...um..."

"'aphrodisiacs with some alchohol content'," Sora supplied.

"Exactly! Which meant that he wanted sex and was slightly drunk, but probably wasn't hallucinating!" Mimi said triumphantly. "I

also know that both of our crests were glowing, which shows that he was sincere, and that he really does love you!"

Sora giggled a little. "All right, I guess you're right..." and then a little darkly, "But it was probably me making my crest glow."

She trailed off as she caught the look on Mimi's face. *Uh oh...* "What?"

"You two really need to talk. It's not helping you to keep apart like this. And apologise to him, he probably feels really bad right

now."

"All right, all right," Sora muttered, knowing her best friend would nag her in her dippy, well-meaning way until she conceded.

"Crap, what have I done?" a considerably more clear-headed Tai muttered, using a nearby tree as his punching bag.

"Hey, man, why are you picking on that tree?" Matt said, coming up behind him. "Did it do something to you?" A slow grin

spread across his face. "Maybe it did something to Sora." He ducked the following predictable punch Tai threw at him, coming

up laughing.

"It's not funny, Matt! Don't you understand?"

"I understand that you screwed up and Sora thought you didn't mean it when you came on to her."

"And she pushed me away! She doesn't like me!"

"Tai." Matt spoke very slowly as if he was talking to a five-year-old. "She. Thought. That. You. Didn't. Mean. It. So she got

hurt because you were 'toying with her feelings' or something like that. C'mon, think like a girl!"

"Not all of us think that way," Tai scowled at Matt.

"Yeah...well...my dad took one of those courses and dragged me along since he couldn't find a baby sitter. It really wasn't my

fault."

Tai snickered. "Well, what does your 'feminine side' think I should do?"

"Talk to Sora, apologize, and then say you really did mean it," Matt replied promptly, having anticipated the question.

Tai spluttered. "I can't do that!"

"OK, fine. But Sora will stay mad at you."

"Fine, fine," Tai grumbled. "But if she punches me, I'm punching you in retaliation. I can't hit a girl, remember?"

"Fine, just don't hit my feminine side."

"Which side is it?"

"The right half."

Going to meet each other, Tai and Sora ran smack into each other in the middle of the clearing where the group had set up

camp. "Tai," Sora started.

"Sora," he said at the same time. They both laughed nervously.

"You first," Tai offered.

"No, you."

There was a minute of awkward silence, before they both blurted, "I'm sorry."

There was more laughter, a little less nervously this time.

"Sora," Tai got in this time. "I'm sorry I came on to you. I really didn't mean to, but I really, really like you."

Sora's eyes lit up. "I'm sorry I pushed you away, but I thought you were just playing a practical joke on me. And I really, really

like you too," she finished, giving Tai an incredibly sweet, brilliant smile.

Tai tenatively reached out and pulled Sora into his arms.

"What, no kiss?" Sora teased.

"Right now I really want to hold you. But if you want a kiss- who am I to deny a pretty lady?" He bowed, mock chivalrous,

before pulling her in for a kiss.

Mimi, deciding that she wanted some of the fun as well, grabbed Izzy and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. He looked

shocked for a moment, but then decided that if Mimi liked him, he definitely wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. He

turned and hugged her, and then kissed her on the lips.

Matt looked on a little sadly from his hiding place in the trees at the edge of the clearing. "Good luck, you two," he whispered.

"Why do I always get stuck with the dirty jobs?" Joe screamed, somewhere on Server. "I am not a babysitter!!!!"


End file.
